Like Father Like Son?: Spy Rise and Krankcase?
by samjax
Summary: I think the title says it all. You really want to know what happened to Spy Rise's dad then read this. One shot in honor of the new game


Like Father Like Son:Spy Rise and Krankcase?

Spy Rise some kind of robotic spider spy joined the skylanders in the fight against evil. But think about what he did before he joined. From the moment he could crawl Spy Rise wanted nothing more,except to join his father in the family business as a private investigator. But 1 day his father had dissapeared,leaving Spy Rise to search for answers. But who knew that Spy would find out that his father was actually a villian? 1 of the new villains in the new game,Skylanders Trap Team. His legs resembled Spy's (the only differece is they were wooden while Spy Rise had metal legs) followed by that he had green skin,a tall red floppy hat and a fancy red outfit.

A close resemblance to Spy Rise,just a few features and a name change. Now we should really get on with this story.

A sunny warm day in Skylands Academy. The trap masters were relaxing,the reformed villains were safely in the villian vault,with no chance to escape. Except there were 40 villains to capture,but in the vault they only had 39 out 40. That was only because they forgot to capture 1 villian. A tech villain named Krankcase. For some reason the trap masters and portal masters coulden't capture him. He was just too good.

"Ah I can't believe it Kaos goes and blows up the walls of the feared CloudCracker Prison,releases to worst fugitives that we have to go track down,and recapture them. But we forget to capture 1 stinkin tech villain." A deranged growl came from an undead trap master. He was an arkeyan mummy weilding a gigantic black sword,made from the rare substance known as Traptainum. Which was also what the prison was made from. "That prision was a feared stronghold,that housed some of the worst baddies in Skylands. There was no way to escape,at least until somebody blew it sky high. A.k.a Kaos." Replied Krypt King.

"Hey calm down Krypt King,Kaos was captured in his own traptainium crystal. So now we don't have to worry about him. Alright?" A blue crocodile soothed the undead mummy. His name was Snap Shot,and he was wilding a huge blue traptainuim bow and arrow,that could transform into a sword.

"You know guys Snap Shot's right." Torch called over from where she was doing her blacksmith work. "Kaos has been turned good,thanks to the power of traptainum,we have him on our side now." The female blacksmith put in. She turned her head and looked around. "Hey where's Spy Rise?" Torch asked. "Oh well I guess we'll find him tomorrow." She concluded,as she headed for bed. Everyone else followed.

* * *

Late that night while everyone else was asleep,Spy Rise decided to sneek off to find Krankcase. For some reason the robot spy sensed something in that villian. He looked just like him.

"Could that evil villian really be my father?" He thought." Did he really turn to the path of evil?" He thought. But he didn't have time to think,so Spy pushed that thought away and continued his search.A bright moon shined down on a dense forest. The rouge villian was sitting on a rock in the middle of the forest thinking of what to do,since he was the only villain left. He didn't want to be captured and turned into a hero,he wanted to stay a villain.

"Everyone else was captured and now they all walk the path of good. Being allys and helping those ungreatful pathetic heros. But they won't capture me,never." Krankcase thought. The rustling of bushes caught his attention,he grabbed a hold of the goo gun he had,which was attached to a pack on his back. He prepared to face the intruder,but lowered his weapon since he knew who it was. A skylander,Spy Rise."What do you want?" The tech villian asked,feeling awkward that he was talking to 1 of the skylanders,since he was a still a villain,and Spy Rise being a good guy. He looked at him.

"Oh nothing,nothing I was just wondering can I ask you something?" The robot asked.

"Yeah what is it fire away." Krankcase ordered.

"Well I was just curious to know,did you ever have a son before?" Spy asked. The tech villains eyes widen at that question. But he gave the skylander his anwser.

"Come to think of it I did have a son 1 time,in fact I used to be a private investigator. My son wanted nothing more then to follow in his old mans footsteps. Then 1 day I wandered into Mt. CloudBreak exploring,and got myself into some trouble. Got knocked out by some attack from a group of creatures,who were weliding what appeared to be clubs,but had razor sharp nails stuck in whacked me upside the head. Next thing I knew I was out like a light. When I came to I relized i had been capture by some greebles,as a tall green troll by the name of Glumshanks called them,because of an order from his master. He tied me up and dragged me to this awful looking creature who appeared to be human,but man was he ugly. He claimed his name was Kaos,and he said he could probably use me as an evil ally. To help him in his quest to rule over skylands. So that's when I started my training as a villain. I've walked the path of evil ever since." Krankcase finished off his story. "So yeah that's how I turned to the side of evil." He concluded.

Spy Rise scratched his head before asking another question.

"What was your son's name by chance?" The robot asked.

"His name was Spy Rise, he looked just like me but only a few differences between us. Different legs,his were metal,mine are wooden. Other then that you could see the family resembleance between us. He's some kind of robotic spider spy and he's a hero working for the skylanders." Krankcase paused for a second and looked at Spy. "You look just like him...wait a minute Spy?"

"Dad I thought I'd never see you again,but it turns out your alive." He said hugging him. "Wait a minute you're still a villain. Why don't we get you off the path of evil,and turn you back to normal?" His son offered. The rouge villain looked at him and smiled.

"Whatever you say son,just as long as I get to see you again." They walked back to the academy just as the sun rose in the sky. Everyone walked out,their eyes widened at who had come back.

"Spy Rise you're back,and I see you managed to capture Krankcase the final villain for the vault." Magna Charge observed. "Let's get him in the villain vault and close the book." The ultron robot said.

"Woah woah hold up you're not throwing my father in there forever." Spy growled. Everyone's jaw dropped,their eye's widened. They were all completely perplexed.

"Spy buddy we know you've been hunting for your dad for a while,but that can't possibly be him. That's Krankcase 1 of the villains we didn't capture." Wild Fire arugured back.

"No guys you've got it all wrong he's my father,and he was put on the path of evil by Kaos. After a group of greebles captured him and knocked him out cold. He was dragged to the evil portal master. Kaos said he could use him as his evil ally. He began his training as a villain. So while you guys were all asleep last night,I snuck out,and went to find him. I found him in the woods,talked to him for a while,and turns out he is my father. He told me he was a private investigator,and if you guys remember correctly that was what my father did. I wanted nothing more then to join him in the familys buisness. You guys just have to beleive me." Spy Rise begged. "Just take a look at me and him and you'll see the family resmblance." He encouraged his fellow skylanders. Everyone did what the tech skylander begged them to do. They looked back and forth from Krankcase and Spy Rise. Everyone was then in aw,because he was right.

"Wow Spy you're right we do see it. We're sorry we doubted you,we all thought you were crazy there for a minute. Can you please forgive us?" Torch begged. The robot spy thought a moment.

"Of course I can forgive you guys,I can't stay mad,but do you guys promise you won't keep Krankcase in the villain vault forever? Just let me put him in there to turn him good,then I'll release him then we'll all be good to go. What do you guys say?" Spy asked. Everyone even Flynn and Cali looked at 1 another.

"Ok you win,Flynn open the vault." Snap Shot ordered. The mabu pilot opened the vault. All the villains were begging to get out.

"Please let us out it's so cramped in here?" Begged Rage Mage.

"What he said!" Shouted Brocalli Guy.

Krankcase entered the vault,and Flynn closed the door for him. Within the next 5 minutes he was released. Only this time he was good,he had been reformed.

"Well here you go Spy Rise your no longer evil Father,but a reformed villain." The mabu pilot announced.

"Dad!" Spy shouted happily to see Krankcase was totally reformed,and he had his dad back.

"Son!" His Father shouted back,hugging him.

"Well this turned out well." Torch couldn't help but smile after she said that. Spy Rise and Krankcase looked at each other,smiled,then looked back at the blacksmith.

"Well you know what they say like father like son." They both replied.

* * *

**AN:Well what do you guys think of this fun little story longer then my last oneshot? I'm not sure how good I did but i tried. I wrote it to celebrate the Skylanders Trap Team. This game is gonna be so awesome to play.I got the idea for this story from the Skylanders Trap Team introduction rap music video. Watch it if you haven't already. Uploaded by the skylander boy and girl. I was inspired by this1 line from the song. From Skylander Dad: **

**"Conqutron?,Juggernaut?,Chompy Bot?,Spiderlings?**

**40+ enemies?Leviathan who could it be? **

**Chill Bill?,Krankcase?,those are 2 new guys **

**I can't wait to play as the dad of Spy Rise"**

** This question about Krankcase and Spy Rise being Father and Son is also a theory that people have. **

**What do you think Spy?**

**Well this was 1 touching story being reunited with my Father. You did well with us. This theory is true. Dad your opinion?**

**I agree with my son you did do well.**

**R&R you guys 3rd oneshot. Again I tried. **


End file.
